digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ballistamon's Bad-News: Blast From the Past!
|airdate=(Ja:) June 12, 2011 (En:) April 5, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis After finding out that is actually , a weapon created by , the Fusion Fighters United Army is shocked. particularly is affected, as he was the one who, once upon a time, rewired a rampaging DarkVolumon into the docile Ballistamon. DarkVolumon does not hesitate to attack the group under Olegmon's orders. During the battle, Olegmon releases his familiar spirits and . Surtr says he will grant a wish and reinterprets Christopher's to blow the bulk of the army away, leaving Mikey captured. That night, Mikey is forced to watch his brainwashed army party under Olegmon's spell. Olegmon attempts to convince him to join his group, as he can only forcibly recruit Digimon. When questioned, Olegmon admits that he wants Mikey to join his crew because he also understands the power of friendship. Mikey finds himself agreeing with Olegmon's assertion that friends are important, but he cannot agree with Olegmon's methods, particularly the forcible rewrite of Ballistamon to DarkVolumon. His rejection angers Olegmon, who reveals that he captured Nene on one of her infiltration attempts. Meanwhile, Christopher plots to save Mikey, while , despite being emotionally compromised, pleads to be part of the battle. Christopher reluctantly accepts. The next day, Olegmon sets up Nene's execution by DarkVolumon's Doomsday Woofer. Before the torture can go on too long, Christopher intervenes and saves everybody, capsizing the boat with in an attempt to drown the army. As the rest of the attacks, Shoutmon attempts to get through to DarkVolumon. He resorts to digifusing with him so he can get to DarkVolumon's heart, where he finds . The two of them have a heart-to-heart in which Shoutmon reassures him that he can decide who he wants to be. Though the DigiFuse is broken, the Ballistamon part of DarkVolumon emerges as the dominant personality, returning him to Ballistamon. With their second wind, the group wreaks havoc on the Gold Pirate Crew, resulting in Olegmon being the only survivor. Olegmon uses his two familiar spirits to send the United Army away, but Ballistamon breaks apart from Shoutmon X4S and fights Olegmon alone, revealing that he too can use Doomsday Woofer. Ballistamon uses to defeat Sutur and Jormungandr, before using it on a horrified Olegmon. Despite dying, Olegmon amiably compliments the United Army for their victory, espousing the virtues of friendship to the United Army as he fades away. The United Army repairs Olegmon's ship, which plans to use to protect the citizens of the Land. The Fusion Fighters then begin their journey to the next Land. Featured Characters (24) * (25) |c6= *' ' (1) * (6) *' ' (13) * (19) * (26) |c7= * (8) |c8= *' ' (13) |c10= * (1) *' ' (1) *' ' (1) * (7) * (9) * (11) * (12) * (18) * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) * (26) * (26) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (31) * (33) * (34) * (35) * (36) |c11= *'Jormungandr' (15) *'Surtr' (15) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Spadamon) |episodeorder7=19 |arrow7=r2 |DIGIMON8=Ballistamon |added8=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Spadamon }} , Pickmons, Spadamon) |episodeorder5=19 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon |added6=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Spadamon }} , Pickmons, Spadamon) |episodeorder2=19 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Spadamon }} , Spadamon) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=19 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Spadamon |customimage3=Spadamon b.jpg |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} ) }} Quotes "I feel like I went crazy with indulging my every whim again, but I don't remember anything at all, cu!" :—'Cutemon' comes up with a convenient excuse. "The bonds of friends are very strong. There's no way around it. Do your best. Friends are your treasure. Value them." :—'Olegmon' telling the Fusion Fighters United Army the value of friends before dying. Other notes , which famously goes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Olegmon, der Goldpirat, lacht! Lebe wohl, Cross Heart!